Warriors: A fate that cant be dodged
by saese
Summary: Fall is a rouge cat with his brothers, shadowpelt, blodystripe, leafeye, and oceanspot. spottedfern is a lonely thunderclan she-cat. what happens when rouges and clans meet in peace? i suck at summaries
1. Prolouge

A Fate That Can't Be Dodged-Written By: Hikashia Wolf/Saese

Thunderclan:

Leader: RockStar Brownish black tabby tom

Deputy:Sootpaw: Soot black Tom

Medicine Cat:Leaftounge: pretty young brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Shadeclaw: Black tabby she-cat Apprentice:Longpaw

Lightheart: Young Grayish brown tom Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Mousepelt: brown tabby she-cat

Spottedfern: wierdly colored and spotted she-cat, purple spots and stripe with a fading purple tail and paws.

Apprentices:

Longpaw: White tom with unusual long legs

Shadowpaw: Black She-cat with long sharp claws

Queens:

Brownfur: brown tortoise shell queen

Kits:

WhiteKit: fluffy white kit tom

Tawnykit: brownish black she-cat

Shadowclan:

Leader:

NightStar Midnight black she-cat

Deputy: Smallfur small black she-cat

Medicine cat: Spottedeyes: young black she-cat

Warriors:

Brackenfur: brown tabby tom Apprentice:Clawpaw

Apprentices: Clawpaw: Brown she-cat

Queens:

Littlepelt: pretty brown tabby she-cat

Kits:

Hawkkit: gray kit tom

Riverclan: Leader:

Ravenstar: Grayish blue Tom Apprentice: sharppaw

Deputy:Bluespot: wierdly blue spotter she-cat

Medcat:Slightpelt: young brown tom

Warriors:

Deathclaw: small black tabby tom with sharp claws

Ravenheart: Black she-cat with dark side

Apprentices: Sharppaw: Huge brown tom

Queens:

Blackface: black tortoise shell she-cat

kits:

nightkit: black tom

Fallkit: autumn colored she-kit

Windclan:

Leader:Speedstar: A fast swift grey tom Deputy:

Jadeeye: young jade colored she-cat Apprentice highpaw

Medcat: sharpsight: black and white she-cat with great eyes

Warriors:

Southfern: green and brown she-cat

Hollyfall: blackish brown tabby she-cat

Fallstep: brown and black tom Apprentice: Growlpaw

Apprentices:

Highpaw: grey tall tom

Growlpaw: Very short tempered white tom

queens:

Brightfur: yellowish brown tabby she-cat

Sparkleflower: Bluish grey tabby she-cat

Kits:

Spottedkkit: brown spotted white she-kit

Redkit: red tailed brown tom

Rouges/Loners:

Shadowpelt: yellow and black tom brother of leafeye, bloodystripe, oceanspot, and fall

LeafEye: Green and black tom, brother of shadowpelt, oceanspot, fall, and bloodystripe

Bloodystripe: black and red tom brother of shadowpelt, oceanspot, leafeye, and fall

Oceanspot: blue and black tom brother of shadowpelt, bloodystripe, leafeye, and fall

Fall: Brown and black tom brother of shadowpelt, leafeye, oceanspot, and bloodystripe

Shadeheart: black and light grey she-cat.

Prologue:

The brown and black tom sat on the chimney of the abandoned twoelg house, watching the sky with great interest. As he watched the setting sun he wondered if he would ever see his brothers again. Fall sighed as he thought about this. "why didn't i go with them?" he asked out jumped down from the chimney and padded to the water. Fall swam toward the thunderclan territory without worrying. Fall yawned as he climbed out of the water and shook his wet spotted a purple and black she-cat on the other bank and swam to padded up to her. "hello she-cat," he said simply. The she-cat replied with a simple "hi." "I'm fall," he mewed happily to the she-cat. "I'm Spottedfern," she meowed back.


	2. Chapter 1: Shadows encounter

Chapter:1 Shadowpelt walked through the rouge territory area, right to the lake. He watched as trout and minows swam by and he flicked a rainbow trout out. "Finally some food," he mewed happily and ate lapped up the blood and stared off into riverclan. He thought he saw movement but shrugged it off. He couldnt afford to fight right now. Shadowpelt padded back to the barn, bringing some left over trout for leafeye and bloodystripe to share. They looked at him greatfully as he padded off to lay in a patch of sunlight. Out of nowhere, a black and gray she-cat pounced on him, pinning him as she unsheathed her thin, black claws. The she-cat bared her fangs at him, clearly angry at him. He kciked her off of himself, and unsheathed his 7 inch fox teeth reinforced claws, his 2 inch fangs bared in a snarl. He pounced onto the she-cat and pinned her with ease. the she-cat smirked and threw him off. He admired her grace. Shadowpelt sheathed his claws and fell over laughing at her. the she-cat looked confused while he got up. "Well she-cat, you have some nice moves," Shadowpelt purred at her, "such a beautiful thing like you trying to survive here? i couldnt see why," Shadowpelt smirked silently as he layed on the charm. Oh the she-cats always fall for this. "I'm Shadowpelt, and you are?" he asked the she-cat. "Oh no one you want to know," she replied quietly. He could tell by her scent she was falling for him. 'just a little more,' Shadowpelt thought inside his head. But he was also falling for her.'She looked so...Snap out of it Shadowpelt!' He thoguht angrily. 


End file.
